


Falsely accused

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: When Reader was younger she was arrested for a heavy crime in the magic community and was sent to Azkaban only to be set free a year later when she was proven innocent. Everybody still sees her as a criminal even professors at her old school Hogwarts, where she chose to return however for more than one reason.- AU





	1. Chapter 1

A little over one year, almost 14 months, to be exact: 416 days have passed since you were brought to Azkaban. You were free now but already lost a year at Hogwarts. Not even knowing if you were welcomed there you decided to go back and they had let you continue your education as you were proven innocent. But you couldn’t immediately go to Hogwarts as you didn’t want to be spotted before wanting to be seen so you had to wait for a full moon. When it finally came, it was two days after you were free again. You apparated into the common area of Gryffindor as you knew that the boys who would be there any other day had something better to do with a werewolf. You couldn’t bring yourself to the one place where you needed to go as you needed something that could only be found inside the school more correctly in the room of needs. Before you were arrested you placed dragon’s blood in the small bottle which a part of it you used to put a hex on your belongings that you buried into the Forbidden Forest. 

* * *

 

Walking around the castle the edges of your long black dress were trailing behind you. It was the dress in which you have been arrested; the one you were intending to wear to Yule Ball, but you were taken before even walking down the stairs. After a few minutes, the room of needs was finally appearing in front of you. Opening the doors on the ground in the center of the room were three objects; the glass bottle, a shovel and a small knife. You placed the bottle in the pocket of your dress while holding the shovel and knife in one of your hands. You wanted to apparate to the place where you needed to go but you didn’t want to risk it as you were holding a knife and a shovel.

Quickening your steps you headed to the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and you could hear sounds when you entered the forest but you kept going as everything that you possessed was buried there. As you were coming closer you could hear howls and you recognized it instantly it made the scar on your neck to sting at the memory when you got it. Nobody was aware of it as you would always cover it with a scarf or something even during summer.

A tall silhouette was right at the place where you had to be, but you didn’t mind or were you scared you only hoped that other boys are not close. As you approach closer the werewolf took notice of you and as you moved towards, it moved closer.

“Hey, Rem, I haven’t seen you in a long time,” you said more to yourself than to him as you were a few feet away from it. It was ready to attack you but you were faster whispering the words to put a spell on him. It was a spell that put him immediately into a deep sleep before turning to the willow tree under which you had to dig, you placed your hand on his muzzle.

“We will see each other again, as I have unfinished business with your friend.”

Kneeling on the ground you took out the bottle with blood. Placing it onto the ground you took the knife before cutting into your palm and pouring half of Dragon’s blood on it. You placed your palm on the ground letting the blood to soak into the dirt while you were whispering the words for the hex to be gone.

You could hear that somebody was approaching from the distance, they were far away, but you had to hurry. You didn’t have to dig deep you buried it pretty shallow as you didn’t have time to bury it deeper. Pulling out the chest that could be carried in your arms you were ready to open it when two figures were in your view. You knew that they saw you and probably the werewolf behind you so you quickly grabbed the bottle and placed your hand on the chest before whispering: “Apparate” and you were gone.

* * *

You thought that it wouldn’t be hard to get back as it was publicly said that you were not guilty, however, nothing could change the minds of those who decided that you were guilty. Now, standing before the doors of the headmaster you knew that it wouldn’t go great, but you hoped that it wouldn’t be as awful as you feared it would. And what you were afraid it would happen actually did happen when you stepped inside.

Dumbledore didn’t look even slightest happy to see that one of his students is actually alright after being locked innocent in Azkaban. He only glared at you before gesturing for you to sit down in front of him.

“Headmaster,” you said politely.

“Why are you here Miss Y/L/N, why would you come back?” Dumbledore didn’t try to go around but went straight to the point. He needed for his students to be safe and to him, you were a threat although cleared of accusations.

“I never had a chance to finish my education,” you simply said before sitting down. you placed your hands in your lap staring directly at the man in front of you. You were aware that there was no need for you to pretend as if you were a frightened little girl who just wanted to come back.

“And we both know that is not the reason why you are back,” he said simply.

“Than what is it?” you asked daring him to say out loud what he and everyone thought.

“Did he send you?”

“Is that the reason why you still believe I was the one who did it?” you asked completely calm as if what he said didn’t hurt. You knew that people thought that about you, but you couldn’t know why, you were smart and often alone, but that wasn’t an indication that you were a bad person.

“I saw you,” he said leaning closer to you in his chair. He was trying to understand why you would come back and he could only think of one that you were a spy, that you were only trying to get information from there or to even lead your fellow students into the same way you went.

“You think you saw me, nothing more,” you retorted not looking as you were bothered by it and that it bothered him. Students died that day and it seemed as you couldn’t care less about them.

“You were one of the brightest students here and everything you knew you mostly learned by yourself.”

“You are saying it as if that is something bad, am I not supposed to grow as a person?” you asked letting your gaze to wander around you. Your eyes fall upon many interesting books that you read a while ago and you bit your lower lip to stop yourself from smiling. It was a bit flattering that the man in front of you saw you as a threat.

“But how far? You are a powerful wizard at such a young age.” Dumbledore stood from his sit approaching the bookcase where your gaze lingered, but he said nothing about it.

“And for my age, I know better than to follow; I have my own mind, and I don’t let others manipulate me, just as I won’t be seeking for your trust or your approval.”

“Do you really wish to come back, to be surrounded by those who hate you?” he asked stepping closer to you and you only leaned back into your sit staring back at him.

“I am staring at one and I do not see any problem in that.”

“Well, if that is your decision we have to accept you, but you won’t be sorted into a house, you will no longer be a Gryffindor,” he simply said breaking the eye contact and you only shrugged as you expected that.

“And you are too scared to put me in Slytherin,” you said in a teasing voice before smirking at him.

“What good would come from that?” he responded dismissively.

“You are a smart man; you should be telling me that.”

“Some things neither do I know, now go Miss Y/L/N. You will be staying at the old Gryffindor’s dorm, its empty now.” He urged you to go out as if you were just a distraction in his busy day

“I won’t mind isolation, but is it the smartest to cut off someone from others and then be surprised when they go mad?” you asked before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Days at school were even more dreadful than you remembered and it made you hate yourself for even making this decision. However, it would get easier for you every time when you would remember yourself why you were here. It was something that helped you survive your days at Azkaban; it was the only thing that helped you stay sane. 

Other students just as Dumbledore said did hate you, it wasn’t all hatred, some were afraid and some were even impressed. There was nobody really who believed in your innocence especially as you were no longer as a person you were a year ago. A year ago you avoided people and if you saw somebody approaching you, you would quickly leave, but now you would stare at them wickedly daring them to come closer and they would always be those turning around and walking away.

None of your professors was nice to you as they because of Dumbledore thought that your place was in Azkaban and not in a school surrounded by innocent kids. You were being looked down as if you were a monster, but none of them knew the truth, none of them except one person. And as you were not still a monster you will soon become and then everyone who mistreated you would finally see what a true monster looks like. But somewhere in the back of your mind, you could hear your voice telling you that it wasn’t too late for abandoning those plans and just to try and actually finish school and do something with the freedom that was given to you. However that was the problem, you were given the freedom that should have already been yours, and you lost a year of your life and your whole life in other people’s eyes. Nobody saw you as a person, nobody made you feel welcomed and most of the time you spent alone in the room. You didn’t even have a pet you were completely alone, your parents were dead you had no other relatives or friends.

* * *

“It isn’t that bad right? I mean I’m still alive,” you said out loud while sitting in the corner of your room. It was mostly empty except your bed and closet and your chest. Nothing else was there, only the empty floor that should have more beds on it.

“But am I alive? This is stupid, I shouldn’t have come back. What did I expect?” you asked. The only answer that you got was breeze carrying leaves that were tapping at your window. It wasn’t even night and you were closed inside hugging your legs. You came only two weeks ago and you were feeling lonelier than ever although you never had a problem with loneliness.

You were born as a pure-blood and your parents were still alive to witness your magic, but soon after they died and you were left alone. You were taken in by another wizard family, but you never felt like you belonged there and now after Azkaban, they would rather see you dead than be associated with you. And you couldn’t understand it, why would you even be let free when you weren’t free anymore. Used to, you could have walked through hallways and nobody would notice you and now everyone was staring at you. It was mostly because as you were released nobody else was taken in, nobody else took your place and it wasn’t your fault, but still, you were the one paying the price.

After a few more hours of sitting on the ground you decided to walk out to get some fresh air, or to just simply walk to see what you never will be; a normal student.

* * *

After a short walk, you stopped after hearing laughter from many students. They were all standing in the corridor and laughing at someone and you couldn’t see what was happening. You wanted to just walk away, however, something inside you forced you to move closer and as other students noticed you they moved, making space for you to walk to the center. You thought that they probably thought that you would continue a cruel joke that was played on their fellow student, but you never were that kind of a person, but you knew who was. In the center, there was Sirius with James next to him and you couldn’t stop yourself before scoffing loud enough for them to hear you as all the students were silent anticipating what will happen.

Sirius turned from the boy that was on the ground towards you, for a second you thought that there was shame shown on his face, but soon after he laughed. “The little princess finally came to join us?”

“Really funny, Black, it seems that you stayed the same as I remember,” you talked while stepping closer to him. “Still stupid I see,” you said glaring at him and he stayed silent. Your gaze fell to the boy on the ground and back to Sirius. “Why am I not surprised that you would be doing something like this?”

“I’m having fun, does that bothers you?” he asked walking closer so that you both stood a few steps away from each other.

“You are having fun on the expanse of others which reminds me of your family. After all, you are Sirius Black; it’s in your blood,” you smiled while saying it, making him angry as you said it so nonchalantly.

“Look who is talking, a murderer,” Sirius spit back, as he hated to be linked to his family or even to be in the same sentence with them.

You only scoffed at him, not caring anymore about being called that. You’ve been called murderer by those who were supposed to care for you, so you couldn’t care less, that the boy who makes everyone’s life miserable would call you that.

“Just go back to Azkaban, nobody will miss you,” Sirius said after a bit, quieter than earlier and he took a step back.

“It is bold from you to assume that I would care if anyone misses me,” you said stepping closer to him, and even closer than before showing him that you didn’t care about his personal space.

“What are you doing Y/N, this is not you?” Sirius asked. His hand reached for yours he even grazed it with his fingers before you pulled your hand away from him and stared back at his face.

“And you think that you know who I am?” you chuckled at him not believing that he from all the people would say that. Both of your voices stayed low so that the only one hearing your words was each other and nobody else.

“I kno-”

“You know nothing except what you already said,” you looked away from him before whispering. “I am a murderer, right?” you questioned trying to stay calm just for a few more minutes so that nobody could see you breaking apart. “Don’t forget that the next time when you think about saying something to me or even looking my way,” you added before moving away from him. You were feeling as you couldn’t breathe and he was a reason for it.

“I didn’t mean it, it slipped,” he said walking towards you, but before he could reach you, your next words made him stop in his track.

“Tell me, Black, how is Regulus? Has he become a death eater while I was gone?” you asked bitterly no longer caring who heard you and then you left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, past is written in italic

_Lonely.  
Lonely, was the best word to describe you however not the only one, yet that was how you saw yourself. Your parents were dead and although you were taken in, nobody was like your family. You had no friends at school either; it wasn’t just because of your personality as you kept to yourself, but because in comparison with other students you were more powerful. You could do things without a wand that others couldn’t accomplish even when using one, and that scared you just as it excited you, however, many became weary of you. Many feared of what you could become, it reminded them of the one who had lost his path. Your eagerness for knowledge and magic were the signs of the past repeating itself._

_“What?” you murmured under your breath as you were reading one of the books you took from the library without anyone’s knowledge. Your wand was glowing giving you the needed light as you were sitting close to the lake although it was already after midnight. You didn’t want to stay at your dorm not wanting anyone to question you, so you almost every day left in the night to your favorite spot._  
“This is wrong…” you whispered to yourself as you continued reading different spells on the pages leaving you confused as for half of them you have never heard and the other half was forbidden. However, the ones you found seemed harmful so you didn’t understand why they couldn’t be used however all that questioning was brought to a sudden stop when you heard a wolf nearby at least you thought it was a wolf.   
Looking around you didn’t see anything so you moved your attention back to your book when suddenly you were thrown to the ground with searing pain going through your body as you hit the ground. Your wand was far from you as you were lying with a werewolf dangerously close to you. Its saliva was dripping from its mouth onto your body and your eyes were filled with fear as you stared at the beast. You were terrified, however, your brain worked fast to connect the dots in who that was.  
“Remus?” you questioned but the beast only moved closer and the moment later you were screaming from pain as blood was slowly pouring from your neck staining the ground. Tears were falling from your eyes and although you knew spells to get it off you; you didn’t want to hurt him although he had hurt you. However, you had to do something or the werewolf would have killed you. You struggled to move your hands to the front of your body almost but touching the beast’s chest that was close to biting you before you whispered the only thing you could remember that it wouldn’t hurt him: “Depulso.”  
The werewolf was thrown away from you giving you a chance to run. You were keeping your hand around your neck where the marks of its claws tore the flesh apart. It hurt so badly however you had to grab your wand before leaving as well as the book as you would be punished if anyone knew that you were there. You didn’t go to anyone to help you, but you ran away to the castle hurrying away with blood dripping behind you. You weren’t sure where you were going however soon the doors appeared from nowhere and you walked inside. You spent a few days inside fixing the tear on your neck and trying to calm yourself as you knew that nobody would be looking for you, and you were right.

____________________________________________________________   
_

The days were dull and you were losing patience. There was nothing in the school to keep you entertained, not even dozens of books in your room, not even the harp or magic. You needed revenge; you need to make someone to pay because of what had happened to you; however, you couldn’t say that everything was boring. As there were moments when you would see Sirius trying to approach you and you would just stare at him so intense that he would turn away. However he wasn’t the only one there was one more person who would turn away, the one who was sure that you knew what they had done. You even left them a message to assure them that you were coming for them, however, that firstly they will suffer just as you did while in Azkaban. You were going to destroy them before you kill them.

Again you found yourself at the same place where for years you had been going at least while you weren’t at Azkaban. The place just at the edge of the lake sometimes even with your feet in the water however not today. You were writing with your quill different observations for the spell you were trying just a moment ago. You had a lot to learn as you lost a year however that year made you grow surer in the magic that was going through your body. It made you more aware of who you were just as you were more aware of your surroundings.  
And the moment you heard a soft thud of somebody’s feet you were ready to attack however just a moment later you were graced with something that had broken your heart.  
“Oh,” you whispered as you stared at the poor creature. Its bones were visible as his little body was weak and his three heads were barely kept up.  
“It’s alright,” you whispered as you moved closer to the cub of a three-headed dog on your knees not wanting to spoke him. It was most likely that it escaped from someone and you couldn’t care less as the little one approached you licking your hands.   
You took him in your hands and covering him with your cloak as his body was shivering. You even start thinking of names not knowing if it would be alright if you called him head number 1, head number 2 and head number 3, however you were quick to settle on one.  
“I will keep you safe, Fluffy,” you told the creature as you took your things and him heading to the castle, but as you noticed somebody approaching you completely covered the three heads with enough room for him to breath.  
“Can I talk to you?” Sirius questioned as he came face to face with you.  
“About?” you asked struggling a bit with Fluffy as he moved and you noticed that Sirius saw that you were hiding something.  
“I just wanted to say th…” he stopped as one of Fuffy’s heads was revealed. “You can’t have that.”  
“It’s not that, it’s a living creature don’t make it seem as if Fluffy is nothing,” you warned ready to leave as he was cold and needed to be fed.  
“You can’t take it in the castle,” Sirius was quick to say stopping you in your spot, he even reached for you but you flinched back from him.   
“Why would you care?”  
“They will take anything against you?” he reminded you as it was true.  
“Only if you tell on me,” you pointed out as there was no chance for anyone else to find out.   
“I…”  
“It is also seen as breaking the rules to be an unregistered animagus or to attack a fellow student and still all four of you are still here, so why wouldn’t I stay if I only took a little puppy from the cold?” you questioned him and his eyes went wide at what you had said however mostly at one thing which confused him.  
“We didn’t attack anyone,” he defended himself and his friends but you only shrugged tugging at your scarf.  
“Can you really say it for Remus?” you asked as you pulled a little on the material however not enough to show what it was hiding.  
“Yeah, he never hurt anyone.”  
“You never asked yourself why I carry a scarf even during hot days?” you questioned as you removed it revealing large scars of claws.   
“When did h-“ he asked reaching out but you again stepped away from him.   
“Doesn’t matter, I was more afraid not to become one,” you said silently.   
“Please don’t tell him,” he begged you and you stared at him confused as there was no reason for him to ask that as you never told a soul.   
“I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I know you won’t get him in trouble, but please don’t tell him, he would hate himself even more.”  
“I know how that would feel, you know, to be accused of something that you didn’t really do.” It was the last thing you said before you hurried inside to keep the little one alive passing by Sirius without looking his way.


End file.
